


Soul-Time - Seelenzeit

by MissJinx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM Scene, Canon Compliant, Divorce, Drabble Sequence, Drama, F/M, Forced Bonding, HP: EWE, Infidelity, M/M, No Ginny Bashing, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJinx/pseuds/MissJinx
Summary: Magie – genau wie die Liebe – tut nicht immer das, was wir von ihr erwarten.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soul-Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700996) by [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind). 



> Vorwort der Übersetzerin: Twisted_Mind ist die Autorin dieser Geschichte und war so freundlich, mir ihre Erlaubnis für eine deutsche Übersetzung zu erteilen. Das englischsprachige Original "Soul-Time" ist oben verlinkt.
> 
> Kommentar der Übersetzerin: Das hier ist anders. Besonders. Und wunderschön. Als ich es das erste Mal las, dachte ich (zum Schluss) nur 'Wow!'. Lasst euch von der nicht-linearen / nicht-chronologischen Erzählweise nicht verwirren und auch nicht abschrecken, bitte, und wenn es geht, bitte auch nicht verführen, vorab das Ende zu lesen, ihr macht euch sonst die Geschichte selbst kaputt. Und sie ist ja nicht so lang, als dass man nicht die Zeit hätte, um abzuwarten, oder? ;)

 

Magie ist eine merkwürdige Angelegenheit, manchmal jedenfalls. Okay, oft. Harry hatte schon immer gewusst – beziehungsweise hatte er es gewusst, seitdem er elf gewesen war – dass sie imstande ist, sein Leben urplötzlich dramatisch zu verändern. Bei ihm war es schon immer so gewesen. Veränderungen, die durch die Magie ausgelöst wurden, waren immer unglaublich einschneidend gewesen; jedes Mal hoben sie sein Leben auf einmal völlig unerwartet aus den Angeln.

Der Tod seiner Eltern. Zu erfahren, dass er ein Zauberer ist. Der Verlust von Sirius. Zu sehen, wie Cedric starb. Die Jagd nach den Horkruxen. Die Schlacht von Hogwarts. Sie kamen unvermutet und waren gigantisch, diese Veränderungen.

Aber noch nie war so etwas wie das hier passiert. Hierauf war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Hierauf _konnte_   er nicht vorbereitet gewesen sein.

 

*******

 

Harry konnte es fühlen und es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Es wurde schlimmer. Das hier war nichts, was er ignorieren konnte. Oder zumindest... konnte er es _nicht mehr_   ignorieren.

Vielleicht wäre es auch genauer zu sagen, dass er es nicht mehr _verbergen_   konnte.

Hermine schaute ihn besorgt an, wenn sie dachte, dass er es nicht sah. Ron redete lauter und mehr, er plapperte geradezu. Harry verfügte über eine dauerhaft geltende Einladung zum Abendessen bei seinen besten Freunden. Molly bat ihn ständig, sie im Fuchsbau zu besuchen. Chefauror Robards fragte, ob er Urlaub bräuchte.

Aber am schlimmsten war Ginny.

 

*******

 

Harry fühlte, wie die Zähne sich in sein Fleisch gruben, er spürte, wie seine Haut nachgab und sein Blut hervorquoll und er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten zu stöhnen. Seine Handgelenke wurden unnachgiebig von Fesseln gehalten, sein Schwanz von dem Mann über ihm. Dem Mann, der die Peitsche über Harrys Haut hatte tanzen lassen, der mit den beißenden Lederriemen eine Partitur auf Harrys Körper gespielt hatte, der Striemen hervorgerufen hatte und ihn vor Lust wimmern ließ.

Und als die Striemen anfingen zu bluten, als die Zähne, die sich fest in seiner Schulter verbissen hatten, ebenfalls Blut hervorriefen, fühlte Harry, wie seine Anspannung sich löste. Er bebte, sein Körper erschlaffte. Er kam.

 

*******

 

Magie sollte nicht so sein. Das hier bewirken. Magie sollte kompliziert sein, schwer verständliche Zaubertränke, albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel und grell blitzendes Licht von Zaubern, die ihn entweder treffen und alles verändern würden oder ihn verfehlen und unbedeutsam werden würden. _Das_   war Magie, nicht das hier.  
  
Magie sollte nicht jahrelang schlummern, nur um dann allmählich zu erwachen und unentdeckt träge durch seine Adern zu kriechen. Magie sollte machtvoll sein, eine Tortur, die man ertragen musste oder eine wundervolle heilsame Hilfe.  
  
Nicht das hier. Sie sollte sich nicht dermaßen langsam anschleichen, so dass er nicht merkte, wie sie ihn ins Grab brachte. Ihn tötete.

 

*******

 

Er hatte sich bemüht. Es war nicht genug. Er bemühte sich noch mehr.

Doch ganz egal, was er tat, welchen Zaubertrank, welche Muggelmedizin oder welchen Kniff er auch anwandte, er konnte es nicht. Er konnte nicht steif werden. Es versuchte trotzdem, seine Ehefrau zu befriedigen. Er wusste nicht, wozu es gut sein sollte, aber er musste sich einfach bemühen.

Doch, was sie nicht wusste – nicht wissen _konnte_   – war, dass es die reinste Folter für ihn war. Jeder Kontakt zu ihrer Haut, jede Berührung ihrer Lippen fühlte sich an, als ob Glasscherben ihn aufschnitten. Sie zu lecken war eine Höllenqual, ihr Geschmack auf seiner Zunge wie ein Mundvoll Säure.

Er hörte auf, sich zu bemühen.

 

*******

 

Schlussendlich erklärte Harry sich einverstanden. St. Mungo war seine einzige Hoffnung.

Die Magie war durch jede seiner Venen gekrochen, durch jede einzelne Arterie. Was als Kribbeln begonnen hatte, war jetzt absolut unerträglich. Kribbeln war zu Jucken geworden und dann zu Beißen und danach zu Brennen. Seine Unfähigkeit, sich zu konzentrieren, hatte sich erst zu pochenden Kopfschmerzen gewandelt und schließlich zu einer schädelspaltenden Migräne. Er war mittlerweile außerstande zu funktionieren, er konnte nicht mehr vorgeben, dass alles in Ordnung sei, wenn er seine Schmerzensschreie gewaltsam zurückhalten musste.

Die Heiler untersuchten seinen Fall akribisch, konnten aber keine Ursache ausfindig machen. Sie gaben ihm schmerzstillende Tränke und schickten ihn nach Hause. Ginny raste vor Wut.

 

*******

 

Das erste Mal war ein Versehen. Eines, von dem Harry schwor, dass es nie wieder passieren würde.

Er war auf der Arbeit gewesen. Ginny war nie begeistert, wenn er lange arbeiten musste, aber an dem Tag hatte er keine andere Wahl gehabt. Er war durch die Flure des Ministeriums gelaufen, bereit, nach Hause zu gehen. Er hatte jemanden gestreift und dann musste er stehen bleiben, er lehnte sich gegen eine Wand, als pures Verlangen ihn übermannte.  
  
Er schloss seine Augen, keuchte. Dann drang eine Zunge in seinen Mund ein und eine Hand schlängelte sich in seine Hose; urplötzlich kehrte ein fehlender Teil von ihm zurück und Harry interessierte es nicht, _wer_ ihm diesen Teil zurückgebracht hatte.

Bis er seine Augen öffnete.

  
*******

 

Er landete ein zweites Mal im St. Mungo, unabsichtlich. Unabsichtliche Überdosierung, um genau zu sein.

Die schmerzstillenden Tränke stillten den Schmerz nicht, also hatte Harry mehr genommen. Zu viel.

  
Es war reines Glück, dass Harry im Bett neben ihm lag. Und als die räumliche Nähe zueinander seine Schmerzen stoppte, schauten die Heiler genauer hin, riefen eine Spezialistin. Harry fing an, im Bett des anderen aufzuwachen, in das er über Nacht geklettert sein musste. Harry verließ es jedes Mal – er war verheiratet. Sie kamen beide überein, dass _das_   nie mehr vorkommen würde.

Dann fanden die Heiler die Antwort. "Verbundene Seelen", sagten sie.  
  
"Einen Scheiß ist es. Suchen Sie weiter", fauchte Harry.

 

*******

 

Als er seine Augen öffnete und Draco Malfoy ihn anschaute, erstarrte er.

Aber dann waren diese Lippen wieder auf seinen und alles, was er tun konnte, war stöhnen. Als der Kuss aufhörte, fiel er auf seine Knie und riss an Malfoys Kleidung. Er knöpfte das frische weiße Hemd auf und küsste und leckte die Haut über den Bauchmuskeln, während seine Hand Malfoys Schwanz durch dessen maßgeschneiderte graue Hose hindurch massierte.

Malfoy war wunderschön, wenn er kam.

Harry hätte entsetzt sein sollen. Stattdessen fühlte es sich einfach nur richtig an, als der Ex-Slytherin ihn aus seiner knienden Position hoch zerrte und in die Arme schloss. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er zu Hause angekommen wäre.

 

*******

 

Ginny hatte der Scheidung nicht zugestimmt. Sie musste es nicht. Von Gesetzes wegen galt ihre Ehe als nichtig, als die Heiler den Seelenbund entdeckten.

Sie kam, um ihn im Krankenhaus zu besuchen, sie weinte. Sie wusste, was ein Seelenbund bedeutete. Sie wusste – endlich – dass es nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war, dass ihre Beziehung gescheitert war.

Harry streckte die Hand aus, um ihre zu ergreifen. Er zischte, als ihre Haut sich gegenseitig berührte und zog sie zurück. Er starrte auf seine Hand; er erwartete, Blut zu sehen. Da war keines, nur Schmerz. Er schaute zu ihr hoch, nahm ihre Hand erneut. Er hielt den Atem an vor Schmerz.

Draco bedeckte Harrys Hand mit seiner und der Schmerz hörte auf.

 

*******

 

Als Harry zum ersten Mal von dieser Freiheit gekostet hatte, dachte er, er würde sterben. Auf die bestmögliche Art.

Draco hatte ihn gegen die Wand gedrängt, er hatte schlussendlich die Geduld verloren, darauf zu warten, dass Harry freiwillig zu ihm kam. Nahezu in den Wahnsinn getrieben, hatte er stattdessen einfach genommen, was ihm von Rechts wegen zustand.

Harry war gezwungen gewesen, sich zu aufzuspreizen, sich an Draco zu klammern oder zu fallen. Als Draco ihre Kleidung weg zauberte, entschied er sich für's Fallen. Draco hatte ihn nicht fallen lassen.

Stattdessen hatte er eine Reihe von Zaubersprüchen gemurmelt und war dann in ihn eingedrungen. Harrys Augen waren geschlossen, sein Körper sang, als Draco in ihn stieß und gegen seine Haut flüsterte.

 

*******

 

Die Heiler hatten weiter gesucht, doch sie kamen mit derselben Antwort zurück. "Es ist ein Seelenbund, Mr. Potter. Und es gibt nichts, das ihn brechen könnte", beharrten sie freundlich.

Harry hatte nur wortlos geknurrt.

Draco war redegewandter. "Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie oder wann er entstanden ist? Wodurch wurde er ausgelöst?"

Die Spezialistin hatte ihren Kopf geschüttelt. "Es gibt leider keine Möglicheit das herauszufinden. Seelenzeit funktioniert... anders, als wir es sonst von Zeit gewohnt sind. Nach allem, was wir wissen, könnten Sie zwei ein gemeinsames Leben in der Vergangenheit gehabt haben, in welchem Sie Ihre Seelen aneinander gebunden haben."  
  
"Reinkarnation? Gibt es das überhaupt?", fragte Draco.

"Selten", räumte sie ein.

 

*******

 

Es war eine eigenartige Nacht, viel zu kalt für den Mittsommer.

Es waren dunkle und verzweifelte Zeiten. Das alte Sprichwort hatte seine Gültigkeit nicht verloren und so trafen sich zwei Mütter in der Stille der Nacht, um verzweifelte Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Als das Ritual vollendet war, wandten sie beide den Blick von ihren schlafenden Kindern ab. Smaragdgrüne Augen blickten in eisblaue, ihre Mienen spiegelten einander.

"Bist du dir sicher?"

"Ich darf mich nicht erinnern. Es wäre zu gefährlich."

"Und du vertraust mir, dass ich es mache?"

"Du warst schon immer hochbegabt in Zauberkunst."

Einen Lichtblitz später überlebte nur eine einzige Erinnerung diese Nacht. Sie nahm ihr Geheimnis mit ins Grab.

Aber ihre beiden Kinder würden leben.

 

 

*** ENDE ***


End file.
